1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a housing carrying a plurality of contacts and a shielding shell enclosing the housing, wherein the plurality of contacts include a front and rear rows of contact tail portions and the shielding shell includes a pair of soldering legs flanking the contact tail portions in the front row.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,490,595 discloses an electrical connector including a metallic shell and a metallic bracket attached to a bottom of the shell, wherein the metallic shell has a pair of front mounting legs and the metallic bracket has a pair of rear mounting legs.